


Incantation Ink - Easy EReader

by VRios



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, ereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRios/pseuds/VRios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereader versions of the series for ease of access</p>
<p>All content warnings from original apply.</p>
<p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/32114">Incantation Ink</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter">otter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Incantation Ink - Easy EReader

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grounded on Living Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587404) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



EReader versions of the entire series for ease of access. Author's Comments are not included.

Files in Dropbox: [Epub](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fl6t9u76xkjimgk/Incantation%20Ink%20-%20otter.epub?dl=0) & [Azw3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f7ulcdwnrr4hiwa/Incantation%20Ink%20-%20otter.azw3?dl=0)

azw3 for kindles

If there is another file type you'd like to see this in please feel free to ask.

 

**Will be brought down should the author request it.

 

Art by [otter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter)  
  
[Incantation Ink book cover](http://agentotter.deviantart.com/art/Incantation-Ink-book-cover-364032485) by [agentotter](http://agentotter.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
